A Double Christmas Nightmare
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: After stumbling upon the Holiday Trees after getting lost, 12 year old twins Derik and Christy find themselves in Halloween Town where they meet the famous Jack Skellington. But can the two help Jack snap out of it when the skeleton becomes obsessed with a different Holiday, or will the holiday worlds collapse in chaos? Movie plot, but with OCs.
1. Halloween Town

**S'up fellow Tim Burton lovers xD Well, this is like my first official NBC fanfic, so I want to make it good! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I would appreciate some feedback if I get anything wrong, as I haven't seen the movie in a long time, even though I've seen the thing more than a thousand times o3o **

**BTW thanks to my friend FreddysNightmare1984 for helping me with this chapter! :D As my brain wouldn't work with me and refused to come up with a good way to start this off -3-**

**BTW there might be a few spelling errors, as my stupid writer doesn't have a spelling check xP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own my OC's.**

**...**

"Well, Derik. You've sure got us lost _this _time."

Derik and Christy Vindelence walked deeper into the woods, looking around. "I didn't get us lost! We're going the right way!" Derik exlaimed.

"Yeah, sure we are" Christy said, rolling her eyes.

"I KNOW we're going the right way!"

"If we get lost overnight, I'm going to kill you!" Christy snapped.

"Calm DOWN, Chris!" Derik sighed. "I'm sure we're heading home...I hope." He whispered the last part to himself. The two continued to walk around.

Christy grumbled bitterly. Her black hair, which was in a ponytail, was starting to get sore from the tight hold the hairband had on her hair. Her Mummy costume was also making her uncomfortable. The toilet paper wrapped around her was starting to sag. "Isn't your costume getting uncomfortable?" she asked her twin. Her twin was wearing a vampire costume, which came with a black/red cape, pale makeup, black shoes and pants, and a white shirt, which had a few spots of red fingernail polish on it. Derik had taken out the fake vampire fangs a half hour ago. "Nope! I'm not a wuss like you!" Derik smirked, walking forward bravely.

The sound of a dog howling was instantly heard. Derik shrieked and jumped almost a foot in the air.

Christy laughed. "Don't be such a baby"

as soon as she said that, an owl hooted in a tree overhead and she jumped a little, though she didn't freak out quite as badly as her brother had.

Derik snickered, which resulted in him getting punched in the arm. "Ow!" he hissed bitterly, but kept walking, Christy right behind him. Christy sighed. Even though they were twins, they weren't exactly the same. Sure, they had the same colored hair, same skin color, same parents, same age. The only thing different were there eye colors.. She had blue eyes, he had brown eyes. But nevertheless, they were twins and had to stick by eachother through times, even though it was hard because of Derik's hard headed personality. Plus, they also had to go through the stress of knowing they would become teenagers in less than a year. Now THAT was alittle hard to handle for them.

As the twins walked around, they soon noticed the woods were starting to get darker. Derik swallowed lightly, "I could have sworn this was the way.."

"WHAT?" Christy yelled, now glaring at her brother. "You've been taking us the wrong WAY!"

"What, I thought..."

"You thought WRONG!" Christy snapped. "Now we're lost and who knows how far from home we are! who knows how far we are from ANYTHING!"

Derik groaned, "Aww man! Now we're gonna get eaten by wolves or something!"

"There aren't any wolves around here, idiot," Christy snapped. A sudden boom was heard. The twins looked up, and it began to pour rain. "Great, JUST great!" Christy yelled angrily. She stomped forward.

"Where ya going?" Derik yelled. "Home, you idiot!" Christy snapped, not looking back. Derik winced as a loud thunder clap was heard, and he ran after his sister. Christy was walking pretty fast as she continued to fill up with anger. "Chris, slow down!" Derik yelped, trying to catch up with his sister. She ignored him.

"Christy!" whined Derik. He finally had to stop for a few seconds to take a breather. As he did, he looked around nervously. Suddenly, he spotted something very unusual. It was so unusual that Derik wouldn't have ever thought about it. "Hey Christy!" He yelled. "Look what I found!" He instantly walked toward his discovery. "Derik, what is it? I wanna go home!" Christy whined, now following her brother in defeat. She stopped in her tracks as she spotted what Derik had seen.

In front of them was a circle of trees. Each tree was tall, but what had caught the twins' eyes was that each tree had a picture on them. There was an Easter Egg, a four leaved clover, a red rectangle with stars on it, a turkey, a heart, a christmas tree, and lastly...

"Hey Chris," Derik snickered. "This looks like the jack-o-lantern we have on our porch."

"Yeah..." Christy said slowly. "Weird" she hesitantly walked toward the tree. it was almost as if something was drawing her to it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Derik asked as Christy got closer to the tree. "Chris? Chris!" he yelled, starting after her.

Christy held out a hand now. The pumpkin looked so real on the tree, that she was almost sure she'd really feel the touch of pumpkin. But no. All she touched was wood. But the nose of the jack-o-lantern was almost 3D like. Christy put her hand on the nose. Her heart skipped a beat when she found the nose felt like a doorknob. With that, she turned the doorknob slowly, and pulled. The pumpkin opened, revealing nothing but the inside of the dark, hollow tree.

Christy blinked. "What?" she slowly leaned forward and looked deep inside, but there was nothing but darkness. Christy leaned forward a little more and slipped, falling right into the tree.

Deriks eyes shot wide open. "CHRISTY!" he yelled.

Christy screamed as she fell deeper into the tree. Derik ran to the tree, and looked in. "Christy!" He yelled again, his eyes widened in worry. He groaned, "Oooh man! What am I gonna tell mom?" He started freaking out. He was about to turn around to run home and get help, but suddenly there was a cold breeze wrapping itself around him and started to pull him into the tree. "Ack!" He yelped, trying to get free, but he was soon sucked into the tree as well.

Derik screamed as he fell into the darkness, his eyes closed tightly.

"WHOA!" Derik yelled as he fell, landing hard on the ground. "Ugh" he sat up and looked around. it looked like he was in a creepy forest. "Chris? Christy!" he called, standing and looking around. he turned and saw sevral buildings in the distance. but they weren't ordinary looking buildings. they looked like the 'haunted houses' Derik sometimes saw set up on Halloween.

Derik swallowed nervously. Even though the woods he was in wasn't as dark and tense as the ones at home, they were still giving him the creeps. He hesitantly started to walk toward the town with the houses. "Christy!" He called in a low whisper. "Where are you?" He swallowed again. He suddenly could hear voices from where the houses were. "Christy!" he called out, alittle louder this time. He suddenly spotted a familiar figure that was close to the houses. "Derik!" whispered the figure. It was Christy.

Derik quickly ran to her. "Where the heck are we?" he asked quietly. "Heck, if I know, but check this out!" she said. "There's like, a bunch of people here!" She started walking toward the town. Derik was hesitant, but followed.

"Chris, I don't know if we should go there..."

"Oh D, quit being such a baby!" Christy said. "This place looks cool!"

"Well yeah, but..."

"Come on!" Christy broke into a jog.

"Whoa" Derik said, looking around. they were just at the edge of town. Up ahead they could spot several people, who appeared to be cheering/singing. They walked closer, but kept themselves hidden. The two went and ducked behind a trashcan big enough for them to hide behind. They then finally paid attention to the people, who were singing.

"In this town, don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise"

The twins watched amused. They soon noticed a monster, which Derik recognized as a Behomith from his mystical creatures book, pulling a fake horse, which had a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head, to the middle of the town.

_"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee,_

_Make you jump out of your skin!"_

Derik and Christy's eyes widened as the scarecrow came to life and grab a lit torch someone was holding.

_"This is Halloween, everybody scream!_

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy?"_

The scarecrow put the lit torch in its mouth. Its body soon was in flames. "Woah!" Derik said, his voice loud. Christy quickly covered her brothers mouth, but no one seemed to notice.

_"Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch,_

_everyone hail to the pumpkin king now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"_

The scarecrow now jumped off the horse, did a somersault, and landed into a nearby fountain.

_"In this town, we call home," _sang two child monsters, which was a mummy and a zombie. "_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"_

As the town bursted into a chorus of "La La La's" and the word 'Halloween', a tall, skinny figure in a black pin-striped suit with a bow that was in the shape of a bat. Christy caught her breath as she watched, her heart racing. Derik blinked.

"Wheeee!" the town then cheered, before bursting into applause. The skeleton smiled widely,

"Told ya this place looked cool!" Christy said, smiling. "I wonder what they call it here"

Derik shrugged. "Halloween Town from that sign that was behind the guy," he snickered. Christy rolled her eyes.

"It's over!" said a giant Clown.

"We did it," said the Behomith. The two chest bumped.

"Wasn't that terrifying?" asked a werewolf. "What a night!" two others agreed.

"Great Halloween everybody!" said a man with a tall hat. He was wearing a dark grey jacket, and like the skeleton, he had a bow that was shaped like a spider. He was also wearing a ribbon that said 'Mayor'.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet!" the skeleton smiled proudly. "Thank you everyone!" "No, thanks to you Jack!" said the Mayor. "With your proud leadership.."

"Not at all Mayor!" the skeleton smiled. Derik snickered as other monsters went over to Jack and started congratulating him.

"Anyway, maybe we should head on home.." Derik said, nervous now. Christy frowned, "Fine, you big baby." The two started to back up a bit, keeping an eye on all the monsters that were a few feet away from them. A loud yowl made the twins scream and run. They had treaded on a cats tail while backing up.

The twins didn't pay attention to where they were going, and caused the both of them to smack into someone, knocking the twins down. "Ow!" they groaned, before looking up. Their faces paled (Derik's makeup didn't show any difference) as they saw they were sitting down right in front of the skeleton that was Jack. The twins' mouths hung open as they found themselves both trembling.

"Oh shoot," Derik mumbled.

Jack blinked, looking down at the two children stairing up at him. "Oh, hello there" he said pleasently. since the twins were in costume, Jack didn't realize that they were normal humans. "Are you two lost?" he thought a minute. "Funny, I don't think I've ever seen either one of you around here before."

The twins got up now, still trembling and their eyes widened at Jack.

"Run," whispered Christy. Due to her fear, she couldn't think. The twins instantly shot off towards the cemetary. Derik ended up tripping over his rope. Christy didn't notice, and kept running. No one but Jack noticed this as well, as the other monsters were gathering around the mayor. He seemed to be handing out awards. Derik got up, wobbly, and took off after his sister, only for him to smack into something again. "Oh forget this stupid robe!" He yelped, taking it off, before running off again.

Jack blinked, confused. "strange, I wonder what frightened them?" he looked behind him. no, he didn't see anything scary. well, nothing that should've scared THEM anyway. a human child, yes, but not a mummy and a vampire. "I suppose I'd better make sure they're all right" Jack said, hurrying off in the direction the kids had gone.

Jack walked toward the gate of Halloween Town, trying to spot the twins. He soon was about to walk by three zombies playing a slow song with their instruments. Jack pulled out a coin and tossed it to them. The coin landed inside the saxophone.

"Nice work, Bone daddy," said the sax player, James.

"Yeah, I guess so...just like last year," Jack said, frowning now as he continued to walk ahead, his hands behind his back. "And the year before that...and the year before that."

The twins stopped for a breather. "Ok..we are SO going home!" Christy said, taking in deep breaths. Derik agreed. They froze, hearing the cemetary gates open. The twins quickly hid behind a headstone.

"shoot, we're trapped!" Derik hissed. he peeked around the corner of the headstone and saw Jack approaching. he quickly ducked back around the headstone.

Christy smacked Derik. "Nice going, bozo! Thanks to you, we're gonna die!" she whispered angrily.

"ME? You're the one who went through the door!" Derik snapped back quietly.

The two began bickering quietly.

They froze when they heard a familiar voice. And the voice was singing.

_"There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide_

_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_

_I excel without ever even trying"_

The twins poked their heads out from behind the headstone. They spotted Jack walking around the cemetary. Jack then jumped up and stood on a headstone, walking from headstone to headstone.

_"With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

_I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

_With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan_

_I have swept the very bravest off their feet"_

Christy blinked, seeing Jack was now frowning, his smile wiped from his face.

_"Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing"_

The twins watched as Jack began walking to a hill that had a spiral tip.

_"Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_

_An emptiness began to grow_

_There's something out there, far from my home_

_A longing that I've never known"_

The twins turned to eachother, a confused look on each of their faces before looking back at Jack. They finally got the courage to walk slowly toward the hill, but made sure they were out of eyesight.

_"I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light_

_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_

_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_

_To recite Shakespearean quotations_

_No animal nor man can scream like I can_

_With the fury of my recitation"_

"That is so awesome," Derik grinned. Christy rolled her eyes.

_"But who here would ever understand_

_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_

_He'd give it all up if he only could"_

"Why would he want to give it up?" Derik blinked. "You idiot, weren't you listening?" snapped Christy quietly.

_"Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls out for something unknown"_

The twins' eyes widened as the spiral hill unraveled itself, creating a bridge which Jack walked down.

_The fame and praise come year after year_

_Does nothing for these empty tears"_

Christy kept her eye on Jack as he walked into the woods, hugging himself. Christy felt sudden emptiness in herself, Jacks depression soaking itself into her. "Poor guy..." she said.

"I still don't get it...why does he want to get rid of his crown thing? I mean, the guy doesn't have a crown..so why is he tired of it if he doesn't have it?"

He got slapped by Christy.

"You idiot!" she barked. "He meant he's tired of the role he plays!"

"So he's in a play?"

Christy facepalmed. "No..Derik.." she said through gritted teeth. "He MEANS that he's a king here, and he's tired of being a king!"

"Oh...why didn't you just say so?" Derik blinked. He dodged a blow to the head. "Why are you acting so stupid?" she snapped. "Why are YOU acting so bossy?" Derik snapped back.

"Ugh! I don't know why I put up with you!" Christy growled, crossing her arms and looking away from her brother.

Derik rolled his eyes. "I just want to go home!"

"Me too, but first we have to figure out where that tree is with the door on it!" Christy hissed.

"What if there IS no door on the tree in this world? what if it's only on the other side?"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"YOU don't make any sense!"

The twins instantly started to fight. Christy angrily pinned down Derik, who was trying to get free. An idea suddenly sprung into Christy's mind. "Let's follow him," she said, getting off of Derik.

"What? Are you crazy?" Derik snapped, dusting himself off. "No..but he could probably help us get back," Christy said, walking towards the woods. Derik sighed and followed his sister.

Derik sighed and followed behind his twin, grumbling to himself. "We are SO dead..."

Christy punched his arm. "shush!"

Derik grumbled bitterly. After a few minutes of walking, the twins finally spotted Jack up ahead. They made sure he didn't spot them, which was hard, as they had to keep looking at the ground to make sure they didn't step on anything that would snap or make noise.

This went well for a while, but then Derik felt something tugging on his shirt. "The heck-?" he mumbled, turning around. He shrieked at what he saw.

It was a ghost with floppy ears, a pointed snout, and its nose was glowing. It took Derik half a second to see that the thing had resembled a dog. Deriks shriek had caused Jack to turn around and spot the twins looking at the ghost dog. Christy winced and hid behind a tree, leaving Derik in the opening. Jack narrowed his eyes, confused, and walked over to Derik. Derik fell down, and quickly covered his head. "Don't hurt me!" He yelped.

Jack blinked, then laughed. "Oh I would never dream of hurting you! or anyone else for that matter" he smiled. "I wanted to make sure you and your friend were all right"

Derik blinked, confused. "s-so... you're NOT going to eat us?" he asked slowly.

Christy facepalmed. "Oh brother"

Jacks face instantly had a confused expression, but he kept his smile. "Of course not! Why on earth would I do something like that?"

Derik cautiously got up. "W-well..." he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Christy sighed and walked over.

Jack smiled at Christy, "Hello! I never got your names...it seemed something scared the both of you back in town." "Yeah..and it was kind of you," Christy said shyly.

Jack looked confused, then slightly hurt. "Me?"

Christy frowned, suddenly feeling bad. "Well, uh... you see..."

"We're not from around here" Derik mumbled. "A-and you kinda... scared us. where we're from, we don't have skeletons walking around... no offense!" he added quickly.

Christy smacked her brother. He really wasn't making the matter any better. "You see, Mr. Jack," Christy said. "Like my brother said, we're not exactly from around here..and things are alittle different than here so...we just got scared.."

Jack kept his confused expression on his face. "What do you mean? You're a vampire and zombie..you should be around here.."

Christy sighed. "No, Mr. Jack. We're..um..human..these are just our costumes." She took off the toilet paper wrapped around her, revealing her wearing just a dark white shirt, black pants, and white sneakers.

"You're... humans?"

"Uh... y-yeah" Derik said, suddenly feeling a little nervous again.

Jack looked confused again. "I don't understand. if you're humans... how did you get here?"

25 "Well, you see, my brother got us lost-" Christy hit her brother in the shoulder as she started talking. "-and we stumbled upon these trees that had these holiday symbols on them, and-"

"Hang on..holiday symbols?" Jack asked, his confusion growing. "What are those?" Before Christy could answer, Jack just shook his head. "Nevermind. Continue."

"Anyway, we accidently fell through one that resembled Halloween and..we were here," Christy finished. "And we're trying to find our way back."

"Hmm... fascinating!" Jack said. "I could help you look for this tree if you like"

The little ghost dog floated over just then. Derik stiffened.

Jack chuckled. "It's only Zero. don't worry, he won't hurt you"

Derik blinked, "Zero?"

"Yes! Zero has been my companion for a long time," Jack smiled, the ghost dog floating by Jacks' side obediently. The twins nodded lightly. A yawn soon escaped both the twins.

"Tired?" Jack asked.

"Kinda" Derik said slowly.

Christy nodded.

"Well if you want, you could stay here for the night" Jack said.

"But what about our parents?" Christy asked. "They'll probably worry if we don't come home"

"Oh, you're right" Jack said slowly. "Hmm..."

Derik sighed. "Well, who knows how long this could take?" he asked. "We might be stuck here for months."

Christy nodded weakly.

"Well until we find the tree..."

"IF we find the tree" Derik mumbled glumly.

"... you're more then welcome to stay with me until then" Jack said.

The twins smiled. "Thanks," Christy said.

"So..where are you headed now?" Derik asked. "Well..I'm just staying out of Halloween Town for the rest of the night, I suppose..." Jack sighed, resuming his walk. The twins followed him. Christy frowned, seeing that Jack looked alittle depressed.

"Is everything all right Mr. Jack?" Christy asked.

"Well, it's just that..." he sighed. "Every year at Halloween, it's always the same old thing. I suppose I'm just a little tired of the same old thing every single year"

Derik sighed, "That's how I feel about school.." Christy rolled her eyes.

Jack chuckled a bit. "I just feel like... like there's something MORE missing in my life. I just don't know what it is"

Christy frowned, instantly confused. She tried to think about what could possibly be missing, but nothing popped into her mind.

"Maybe you need something different?" Derik suggested.

"Yes, maybe" Jack said slowly. "I've been thinking that myself"

Christy nodded. Jack sighed, and sat down by a tree now. The twins sat down as well. Derik leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted.

"Oh honestly, D," Christy sighed at her twin. "You walked 3 hours just getting candy, and you were wide awake. But when we're walking for alittle bit, you just go to sleep?"

"Yes," Derik said, opening one eye to look at his twin.

Christy rolled her eyes. "Oy"

Jack chuckled a little. "Are you two siblings?"

Derik and Christy nodded. "Unfortunatly" Christy mumbled, smirking at Derik.

"We're actually twins," Derik said, shoving Christy playfully. "Though, I'm the awesome one while she's the boring one."

Christy glared at him. "More like I'M the awesome one and YOU'RE the dokry, wimpy one"

"Hey!"

Christy stuck her tongue out.

Jack smiled slightly. "Well you certainly act like brother and sister"

Zero barked happily.

The twins smiled lightly.

"Yeah," Christy nodded. "Though we get along most of the time.."

"Well that's good" Jack said. "I used to wonder sometimes what it would be like to have a brother or sister" he sighed.

"Its no picnic, let me tell ya" Derik said, smirking.

Chirsty rolled her eyes.

Jack smiled, before he yawned himself. "Well, we'd all better get some sleep right now." Christy nodded, "Alright."

Derik sighed, got his costume cape, and put it on the ground before lying down on it and closing his eyes.

"Showoff," Christy grumbled. Derik smirked, his eyes still closed.

Jack smiled slightly. "Goodnight kids" he said.

Zero curled up beside Jack.

"'Night," the twins mumbled. Christy, after wrestling alittle with Derik, finally won half of the cape to lay on. Derik scowled, but laid his head back down.

it didn't take long for them to fall asleep. It had been a weird day for all of them.

...

Christy woke up a few hours later. It was still dark out. It took her a few seconds for the new memories to come piling into her brain. "Ugh," she said, looking around. It was quiet, aside some howls from dogs. Derik, Jack, and Zero were still asleep. Christy sighed and laid her head back down on the cape, shivering lightly from the somewhat cold air. Worry filled her up. Would they ever get home again? What was tomorrow, or the day as Christy could see that the moon was setting, going to bring?

She groaned and rolled over in different postions, but she couldn't stay comfortable.

She finally had to settle in a position with her looking at the sky. She sighed, nervously. 'What if we never get back?' Christy thought. 'What if Derik was right? What if the doors were only in our world and not here?' but she shoved the thoughts out of her head. Just so long as she was near her brother, she felt safe..well...sometimes. But still, her brother made sure she was always safe, and she was grateful for it.

By now, a light color was starting to fill part of the sky, which told Christy it was already twilight. With that, she closed her eyes and soon found herself falling asleep.

**...**

**Wow, this is like, long o3o And sorry if we got Jack a few percent of being OOC. Anyway, please R&R!**


	2. What's This?

**WHOOT! 2 chapters in two days. Anyway, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas nor any of its content *sob*. I only own Derik and Christy.**

**...**

"Ugh!"

Something was licking Deriks face.

He tried to push the thing away, but it continued to lick him in the face. He finally opened his eyes. Derik almost screamed seeing Zero floating in front of his face. The ghost dog yipped happily, seeing that Derik was now awake. "The heck..?" Derik started, before the memories of last night popped back in his mind.

Derik yawned loudly, and stretched while he continued to lay down. He felt someone lying next to him. He turned his head and saw Christy laying beside him, sound asleep. Near her was Jack, who was still asleep, leaning on the tree from the night before. "Christy, scoot over!" Derik grumbled bitterly, shoving his twin off the cape.

"Ow!" Christy yelled as she stopped rolling on the hard, rocky ground. She glared at her twin, her eyes not used to the bright sun light yet. "You jerkwad!" she got up and kicked her brothers shin. "Ow!" he yelled. "Why you little-!" He got up and tackled his sister. The twins fought angrily. Their fighting ended up waking the skeleton.

"Woah woah woah!" Jack said, quickly getting up and seperating the twins from eachother. "What is going on here?"

"This jerk shoved me!" Christy snapped, glaring at her brother. "She was _hogging _the cape!" Derik argued. The twins argued loudly. "_BOTH _of you calm down!" Jack ordered, pulling them both farther away from eachother. It was lucky he had long arms to do this. The twins grumbled, glaring at eachother, but quit arguing instantly.

Jack sighed, pulling his arms away from the twins so he wasn't holding them back anymore. "Anyways..did you both sleep well?"

"I feel like I slept on a rock," Derik sighed. Christy snickered while Jack smiled. "The feeling will go away in alittle bit," Jack said, yawning. "But we should probably continue our way." The twins agreed.

After stretching and yawning for a few seconds, the group and Zero continued to walk forward. Derik kept lagging behind, his eyes closing and he was almost falling asleep standing up. He was finally wide awake after Christy punched him the shoulder a few times.

Christy looked around after about a few minutes of walking. "Where the heck are we?" she asked. Jack shrugged and yawned again. Derik's eyes widened suddenly. "Woah!" he said.

Christy blinked and looked ahead. The scenery was suddenly familiar. The rest of the woods weren't, but the circle of trees ahead were definately familiar. "Hey, these are the trees we were talking about!" Derik said, running ahead, Christy following him. Jack blinked and walked quickly after the twins.

Jacks eyes widened as he looked at the trees. Before the twins were even in his world, he never dreamed that these trees would be real nor even exist. The twins looked at the treets, trying to spot the Pumpkin door, which wouldn't be too hard to find. The twins then noticed little steps leading up to the doors. The steps resembled the holiday that the door represented. The easter egg door had easter eggs as steps, the turkey door had a pilgrim hat, and such. The steps weren't noticable to the twins when they found the doors last night, as it was dark.

"There it is!" came Christys voice, making Jack come out of his thoughts. "What is it?" he asked, still looking at the trees.

"The tree that brought us here," Christy said. She and Derik were standing in front of a tree that had a picture of the pumpkin on it. Jack nodded, but returned his attention quickly to the other trees. They were different to him, and it had sparked an interest inside him.

The twins didn't notice this, as they were conversing quietly.

"So, what do we do now? Leave?" Derik asked. "I guess so...but I'll feel bad, cause we'll be leaving Jack dude here alone," Christy said. "Yeah, but-" Derik started.

"Dude, come on, we at least gotta at least thanking him for keeping us safe last night," Christy snapped. "Besides, it'll be rude if we just left like right now." Derik groaned. "Fine!" He turned around to look at Jack. "Hey Jack, we- JACK!"

Christy shot around as her brother shouted Jacks name. Jack, who had been curious enough to open one of the holiday doors, was being sucked inside the hallow holiday tree. "Woah!" he yelled as he fell down inside, and the door slammed behind him.

"Holy-!" Christy yelled, running to the tree. Derik looked at the tree door, which had the picture of a christmas tree. "Yeesh..the guy must really love christmas."

"Shut up, idiot!" Christy snapped. She opened the door quickly. "We gotta go after him! Zero, stay here!" she said. "What?" Derik yelped. "Are you CRAZY? We gotta go home!"

"No," Christy growled. "But we need to get Jack back. We can go home later." With that, she jumped inside the tree. Derik growled. "Ugh! Fine!" With that, he jumped inside the tree as well.

As the twins fell, the air around them became slowly cold. Before they could react, they found themselves sitting on something soft and cold.

"Augh!" Derik yelped, shooting up insantly. He looked around. "What the heck? Where are we now?"

Christy blinked alittle. She felt dizzy at the moment. After the dizzy feeling went away, she looked ahead and her eyes widened. "Woah," she said.

In the distance, but not too far from them, was a small town. In the middle of it was a christmas tree. There were small buildings that were covered in tons of christmas lights. There were also small elves ice skating in the middle of a frozen lake that had the christmas tree on it. Christy stood up to get a closer look. But she leaned too far, causing her to fall forward and slide down the hill. "Woah!" she yelled, sliding down the hill.

Derik busted out laughing and slid down the hill too. "WHOOOT!" he cheered, sliding down.

The twins soon collided with a small snow bank. They popped their heads out. But they weren't the only ones. They screamed as Jacks head popped out of the same snow bank.

Jack didn't seem to notice them as he began singing once again.

_"What's this? What's this? _

_There's color everywhere"_

He shot out of the snowbank, covering the twins' heads with snow. Jack quickly grabbed a piece of the snow before it landed on the ground

_"What's this? _

_There's white things in the air"_

The snow piece then collided with the carrot nose of a snowman. But Jack didn't really seem to care.

_"What's this?"_

_I can't believe my eyes_

_I must be dreaming_

_Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair_

_What's this?"_

The twins were climbing out of their snow trap. After getting their heads uncovered, they turned to look at Jack. What they saw nearly made them scream of somewhat shock and laughter. Jack had hid inside a giant snowman, tall enough for him to hide in, and had a carrot nose and a hat.

A sled that had a few small elves and a giant elf singing was passing by Jack.

_"What's this? What's this? _

_There's something very wrong_

_What's this? _

_There's people singing songs_

_What's this?"_

The sled had passed, and now a few elves riding a wind up polar bear were passing by.

_"The streets are lined with_

_Little creatures laughing_

_Everybody seems so happy_

_Have I possibly gone daffy? "_

The twins nearly bursted out laughing as they watched Jack start to hop after the elves and the polar bear.

_"What is this? _

_What's this?"_

The twins blinked. Jack had then jumped straight out of the snowman and the snowman was now in cut in half.

_"There's children throwing snowballs _

_instead of throwing heads_

_They're busy building toys_

_And absolutely no one's dead!"_

The twins had to run after Jack just to catch up to him. "Ugh, this guys too happy here," Derik grumbled. Christy rolled her eyes.

_"There's frost on every window_

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes_

_And in my bones I feel the warmth_

_That's coming from inside"_

By now, Jack was leaning against a house. The twins sighed, relieved he had stopped running around. But Jack wasn't finished yet.

_"Oh, look_

_What's this? _

_They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss?_

_Why that looks so unique, inspired!"_

Derik sighed. "Is this guy seriously peeking through the windows?" "That sounds like something you'd do," Christy snickered.

_"They're gathering around to hear a story_

_Roasting chestnuts on a fire_

_What's this? "_

Jack then walked over to another window and wiped it so he could see through it. The twins walked over and looked inside as well. They could see some elves wrapping some lights around a tree.

_"What's this?_

_In here they've got a little tree, how queer_

_And who would ever think_

_And why?_

_They're covering it with tiny little things_

_They've got electric lights on strings_

_And there's a smile on everyone"_

Jack then jumped onto the roof and jumped from roof to roof. The twins groaned.

_"So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_

_This looks like fun_

_This looks like fun_

_Oh, could it be I got my wish? _

_What's this?"_

He then leaned down to look through a top window. "If that guy goes inside that thing, I swear.." Christy said. And just as she dreaded, Jack climbed inside the window, but they could still hear him singing.

_"Oh my, what now? _

_The children are asleep_

_But look, there's nothing underneath_

_No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them_

_Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_

_Secure them in their dreamland..._

_What's this?"_

Christy sighed with relief when Jack climbed out of the house. But she groaned again when Jack climbed onto a different roof, a christmas umbrella in his hand.

_"The monsters are all missing_

_And the nightmares can't be found_

_And in their place there seems to be_

_Good feeling all around_

_Instead of screams, I swear_

_I can hear music in the air"_

He got the umbrella and used it to slide down a wreath line that lead to a pie bakery window.

_"The smell of cakes and pies_

_are absolutely everywhere"_

Derik's stomach growled. "Honestly," Christy sighed.

_"The sights, the sounds_

_They're everywhere and all around_

_I've never felt this good before_

_This empty place inside of me has been filling up_

_I simply cannot get enough"_

Jack had then jumped onto the roof of a train, thus making the twins having to run after him again, wearing them out quickly.

_"I want it, oh, I want it_

_Oh, I want it for my own"_

Jack jumped off the train, and landed on some wood, which created a small sled for him down the hill.

_"I've got to know_

_I've got to know"_

Jack jumped off the wood, and began walking towards the twins, his head turning left and right excitedly.

_"What is this place that I have found? _

_What is this?"_

He suddenly smacked into a pole. The twins ran straight over to him. Jack had created a hole in the shape of his body that was about a few inches deep. Derik panted. "Gosh dang it, slow down!" he pleaded. "We're not as fast as you are!"

Jack lifted his head, looking dizzy. "Why are you two so worn out looking?" he asked.

Christy sighed, "Nevermind.." Jack then looked up. He had smacked into a candy cane pole that was helping hold up a sign.

"Christmas Town?" he read. An interested look sprung up on his face. The twins jumped as a whistle blowed nearby. They and Jack turned to the direction of the whistle.

They saw a door open, letting light pour out. There, standing in the light, was a wide figure that was wearing a hat and holding a cane. The figure didn't see them, as it was facing a different direction.

"Ho, ho, ho ho!"

Christy's eyes widened. Those words were definately familiar to her. It couldn't be the person that she was thinking of..and yet, in this place, it was undoubtedly him.

Jack, who was hiding behind the candy cane pole, narrowed his eyes. "Hmmm..." he said quietly, observing the figures shadow.

Derik turned to his twin, and smirked. "Told ya he was real," he said smugly.

Christy kept her eyes on the shadow, and cocked her head alittle bit, but for once in her life, she had to agree with her brother again on a major matter.

As weird as it was, Santa Clause was definately real.

...

**UGH. *falls down* This one took me forever to write..DANG IT JACK, WHY DID YOU SING SO MUCH XD and yes I know, a sucky ending to this chapter. My brain is worn out just from writing this..xD Anyway, please review!**


End file.
